The Black Sheep
by NicoTheGrimReaper
Summary: Donde Deku se deja llevar por los insultos dirigidos hacia el de parte de Katsuki y no se convierte en el mejor héroe.
1. Chapter 1

Repetirse las mismas palabras era doloroso, pero sabía que eran verdaderas. Escuchar a todos llamarle de la misma forma era la prueba de esto. No notificaba a su madre de los abusos que recibía por sus compañeros, ya que sabía que no tenían nada de malo, simplemente decían su opinión sobre cómo debería vivir su vida, y quería darles el gusto de hacer lo que quisieran.

El peliverde era abusado verbal y físicamente día a día en su escuela secundaria, así había sido desde la primaria, pero nunca notificaba a nadie de autoridad sobre eso, era su culpa por no tener algún poder llamativo, como el de su mejor amigo Kacchan, que le había llamado inútil más de dos veces por día, entendía que Kacchan quería ser el mejor héroe y lo dejaría serlo ya que quería lo mejor para él.

Se dejaba llevar por los insultos dirigidos hacia él ya que creía que la opinión de los demás contaba, que era importante y que debía de obedecer a lo que los demás decían.

Aun cuando su madre le preguntaba el por qué llegaba con sangre goteando de su nariz, o el por qué tenía un moretón en su ojo, nunca respondía con la verdad, porque no quería que su madre se enterara de que quería ser alguien mejor.

Se menospreciaba a si mismo, tal como los demás lo hacían, aun esforzándose académicamente nunca lograría algo bueno en el mundo, después de todo era protegido por los héroes, tales como All Might, uno de sus ídolos de cuando era un niño ingenuo. Un día había deseado ser como él, poder sonreír aun cuando tantas cosas malas sucedieran y que las personas se sintieran esperanzadas cuando estuviera presente, y al otro lloraría por saber que nunca podría tener algún poder increíble como alguno de sus compañeros comunes de clase.

Su madre le repetía miles de veces que se lamentaba el que Izuku no tuviera poderes, y que no podría ser un héroe como siempre había deseado, pero eso no era lo que quería escuchar, quería que le dijera que sin importar qué, lograría ser un héroe. Pero nunca escuchó esas palabras provenir de su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacer caso a las palabras hirientes de sus compañeros no era difícil, simplemente bastaba con agachar la cabeza sumisamente y escuchar todas las palabras que quisieran decirle. No intentaba defenderse, ni intentaba recuperar sus cuadernos de campo donde escribía pequeños datos que consideraba importantes sobre varios héroes, había comenzado a darse por vencido con el hecho de querer ser un héroe, pero eso no le importaba mucho, quería concentrarse en sus promedios académicos ya que quería lograr algo mejor con eso, pero también comenzaba a darle igual lo que sucediera en un futuro.

No importaba que sucediera, seguía viendo a Bakugou como uno de sus mejores amigos y no importaba cuanto le maltratara, siempre le sonreiría con alegría.

No delataba a nadie cuando le comentaban que sería mejor que se suicidara, ya que también creía que era lo mejor, ¿Quién necesitaría a un sin quirk como él? Nadie. Nunca serviría para nada más que para estorbar.

Había considerado varias veces el suicidarse tal como le habían sugerido sus compañeros de clase, pero nunca lo había intentado, se conformaba con llorar hasta altas horas de la noche en su habitación.

Apreciaba las palabras lindas que le daba su madre, todas las veces que por semana le repetía cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo apreciaba, pero no era suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor, sentía un vacío dentro suyo mientras poco a poco dejaba de interesarse en lo que podría llegar a hacer en un futuro.

Había empezado a sentir algo de ansiedad, sentía miedo de ser golpeado cada vez que se equivocara y poco a poco comenzó a desarrollar una ligera ansiedad social, la cual le provocaba sentirse sofocado al estar en espacios repletos de gente, y como no era capaz de preguntar dudas o participar en alguna clase, sentía el miedo a flor de piel cada vez que un profesor le pedía que contestara algo.


	3. Chapter 3

Había empezado a desarrollar un sentimiento extraño hacía Katsuki, aun después de las veces que le había golpeado, insultado y amenazado, sentía simpatía por él, le seguía sonriendo amablemente, aun si haciendo eso recibía insultos o algún golpe de parte del rubio.

Comenzó a alejarse de él, no quería resultar herido al darse cuenta que empezaba a tener sentimientos de amor hacía Bakugou.

Comenzó a faltar seguidamente a clases, y cuando llegaba a ir recibía el doble de palizas que usualmente recibía, cada vez que eso sucedía le decían que era porque tenían que cobrarse las de los días que no había ido.

Habían entrado en su tercer año de secundaria y aun faltando tantas veces al mes, Izuku seguía manteniendo unas buenas calificaciones, obviamente pedía los trabajos faltantes y los entregaba cuando podía, dando lo mejor al menos en eso, sentía algo de emoción en que faltara poco tiempo para liberarse de ese infierno, sería suerte si no se encontrara muerto para el final del año escolar.

Sentía rencor, mucho rencor hacia todos los que me habían prohibido un desarrollo justo, y sentía que debía hacerlos pagar, él sería el héroe de su propia historia, los demás eran los villanos que le habían dificultado el ser feliz.


End file.
